


Letting Go

by Bixby Flood (Audrey_T)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey_T/pseuds/Bixby%20Flood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you let him go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

Dean knows the difference between right and wrong. He knows that if you find a monster, you kill it. He knows nearly everyone he has ever loved has died doing just that, and he knows that’s how he’ll die too.  
  
Still, he lets Benny go.  
  
It makes him a hypocrite, a betrayer, and probably a fool, but he does it. It goes against everything he’s been taught, everything he’s ever learned, and, of course, it goes against everything he’s ever said to the only person he’s got left in this world, but he does it.  
  
He lets Benny go.  
  
On more than one occasion.  
  
And, probably, he’ll do it again.  
  
Because what else do you do for the person who brought you back? The only one who hasn’t let you down? The one who stayed?  
  
You do everything you can to help them survive. You do it until it nearly rips you apart.  
  
And then, you let him go.


End file.
